Love Hurts, Love Heals
by Kanta-chan
Summary: Giving love a second chance can be one of the hardest thing to do. currently revamping
1. Default Chapter

This story's going to be a combination of Hoenn, Contest, and Advanceshipping. And it'll be historical. Norman's name will be Nagashi in this story, and Caroline's name will be Chikako; just so it'll sound more Japanese. Nagashi means floating in Japanese, and Chikako was a name I found in a book I was reading.

Oh, and pokemon are stored in beautifully decorated ornaments instead of pokeballs. (Just to let you guys know). Oh yeah, and this story's edited a little.

So I won't be plagiarizing, I'll have to give credit to the book Kazunomiya: Prisoner of Heaven by Kathryn Lasky. There! Credit to Kathryn Lasky for the ideas from her book.

Summary: Haruka, a princess of Kyoto, Japan goes through many events in her life which includes both romance and confusion.

* * *

February 25, 1858

Kyoto, Japan

The Imperial Palace

Fuyu

Princess Haruka sighed and looked out the window. Masato, her brother,died 3 years ago. Since Prince Masato died, Haruka is to inherit the throne after her father. The court was not sure about this. Haruka, a woman, to inherit the throne? Emperor Nagashi knew what he was doing. Since everyone considered Harukanot fit forthe position of 'King', her father insisted that she studies the skills males learned. But, she still had to learn the skills of a noble woman also. She was also to remain in the _Otsune-goten_, the everyday palace at all times. She was to learn about the ancient arts of _waka_ and _haikus_, or poems. She was also to learn how to be a young woman and play the_ koto_, a stringed musical instrument.

"Why must I learn these things? I hate it," she continued to stare out the window.

"Haruka….." Sensei Kotomi said.

"I know, I know. I have to learn the arts and study as my father wishes. But I don't like to do these things."

"Haruka, I don't decide what we should do. If I stop teaching you, then I will face the consequences. Now, back to your _waka_."

"Yes, Sensei Kotomi," Haruka said bored. She sighed again and went back to her studies.

"How's this?"

_Saruka blossoms fly_

_Where the wind carries them_

_As tears of rain are carried by the storm_

"Hmm…. Not bad Haruka. But a good waka needs more mystery. More sense of quiet, and has the seasons tied in them. Well," the Kotomi looked outside, "Today's lessons are over for now. Don't forget to practice the _koto_."

"Yes, respectful Sensei," Haruka said as she bowed. Kotomi bowed back and left. "Now, I'll explore the palace. No need to practice. I could always have an excuse later. Father will understand." Haruka got up and left her quarters.

Later

Haruka was exploring the gardens of the palace. She looked around for her Beautifly. "Beautifly! I'm finally here!" Haruka giggled. She had always enjoyed the gardens filled with pokemon. Only the respected members of the Imperial Court and the people in the palace were allowed to have pokemon.

"Beautifly….." it chimed as it flew by her. She was to keep grass and bug type pokemon instead of fire types. Fire types were only for men because they are too powerful for women.

"Beautifly. I wonder if the ceremony for tomorrow will go on. You know about it don't you?" Haruka asked Beautifly.

"Beautifly…… 'Of course I know. You are to see Prince Yuuki of theLittleroot Territory. And you are to marry him later in life right'?"

Haruka smiled and giggled. "That's right! He'll be back from his pokemon journey. I can't wait to see him again!" Haruka danced around.

"Haruka?!" a voice hollered. Haruka stopped twirling around. "Haruka? Aren't you supposed to be practicing the _koto_?" Emperor Nagashi walked in.

Haruka bowed. "Yes father, but I am getting some fresh air and relaxing before I go back to practicing."

Nagashi nodded. "Smart idea my daughter." He reached for an ornament in his robe. "Daughter, you are aware about tomorrow aren't you?"

"Yes…." Haruka answered slowly.

"Well, Prince Yuuki sent a pokemon for you. Here," Nagashi handed Haruka the ornament. "Send it out. Let's see what he gave you."

Haruka sent out the pokemon. It came out to be a Luvdisc holding a _waka_ in its mouth. Haruka smiled. "Oh father! This is wonderful! Thank you!" The Luvdisc looked around in confusion.

"Don't thank my little Sakura blossom. Thank Yuuki when he gets back."

Haruka was cooing at the Luvdisc. "Oh I will then….."

"I better get going. I have a meeting now. Promise me Haruka that you will practice the _koto_ and writing your _waka_. Okay?"

"Yes father," Haruka said and bowed as Nagashi left. "Hmm….. Haruka picked up the paper and read the _waka_ that Luvdisc was holding.

_The beauty of stars_

_Glows in the sky sparkling_

_As my thoughts turn to you_

Haruka gasped at the poem. "Did you hear that Beautifly? He's thinking of me!"

"Beautifly…… 'Oh my! He must really love you that much! I can't believe he still remembers you!'"

"Oh Beautifly! You are so silly! Of course he remembers me! It might have been 1 year since I last saw him, but I remember him. So why not him remembering me?" Haruka laughed. "Well, I promised father that I will practice the koto. Have fun with Luvdisc Beautifly!" Haruka left back to her quarters.

"Well, back to the boring studies….. If only I can travel the world like Prince Yuuki…" she began to doze off.

_Flashback_

_"I'll be leaving my Princess. I shall be back, so don't worry," Prince Yuuki said._

_"Are you sure? You promise that nothing will happen to you? I'll miss you……" Haruka said sadly. Yuuki walked closer to her._

_"I promise. But Haruka, I just want to tell you before I leave that I……"_

_Haruka became interested in what he was about to say. "Yes?"_

_"Oh…. I can't say it! But I can show you…." Yuuki went up to her and gave her a warm kiss. Haruka was shocked at this, but she kissed him back. After a while, they broke it._

_"Yuuki…..." Haruka said really sad now. "Aishiteru…."_

_Yuuki smiled. "Me too. But, I have to go now. I'm destined to do this. I'll see you some other time, my Haruka….." then he tuned around and walked into the moonlight._

_"Yuuki………"_

_End flashback

* * *

_

February 26, 1858

Kyoto, Japan

The Imperial Palace

Fuyu

Haruka woke up the next day hurrying and preparing for the day. She put on her kimono very fast and tied up her hair really fast and shot out of the door.

"Princess Haruka! Please! I'm here with a new kimono. And I'm here to fix you hair. Go back to your room so I can do this!" the servant scolded Haruka. This servant was named Satsuki, one of Empress Chikako's trusted servants. Satsuki was about the age of 19. "You're mother, Empress Chikako wants you to wear this new kimono," Satsuki explained. She held up a white kimono with light blue snowflakes on it. "And look at your hair! It's a mess! Do you really want Prince Yuuki to see you like this?" She laughed and joked at Haruka.

Haruka stopped and blushed. "Eh heh…. No." She walked back to her room. "Okay, you can get me ready now."

"That's more like it." Satsuki began fixing Haruka's hair. Haruka's hair was light brown and down past her knees. It was really long. After about 2 hours of fixing her hair, Haruka slipped into her new kimono. Then Satsuki began putting makeup on her face. After all of that, Haruka headed towards the courtroom where everyone was expecting her.

She walked in the courtroom and looked at everyone's faces. They were grim and sad, instead of happy and excited. Haruka looked around for Yuuki. There was no sign of him.

"Where's Yuuki?" she blurted out as she walked down the aisle.

"My daughter….. You'll have to understand that Prince Yuuki….." Nagashi trailed off.

"What is it?! Tell me! Mother, what has happened to Yuuki?" Haruka did not like the sound of this.

"Yuuki died. The report was sent to earlier this morning. The people have found his body not far from the Lavaridge Territory. They said he was trying to stop mysterious people from stealing the Rose Orb. But they killed him. His funeral is next week my daughter…." Chikako explained slowly.

"No….. This can't be! You are all lying! He is still alive!" Haruka burst into tears and sat down where she was, crying on her hands. "You're lying...."

"We have arranged for some else to marry you Haruka….." Haruka continued to cry where she was.

"I loved him…." Haruka ignored the fact that she had someone else to marry.

Nagashi sighed. "Take her to her quarters. We will explain the matters now…"

Haruka was sent back to her room. She continued to cry and cry. "Yuuki…. You promised. You promised me….." She stayed in her bed for the rest of the day. And then, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yup! I re-wrote and gave credit to the book and author that gave me this idea.Well, R&R the new version!


	2. Who Is It I Am To Marry?

So…. Is the fact of who Haruka's going to marry starting to get to you guys? HA! HA! I'm not telling you guys! But this chapter will! Good guesses everyone. They were pretty good.

Yuuki: ::rolls eyes:: Since I am _permanently_ removed from this story, I might as well stay backstage and watch over May. Just in case KG makes her fall in intense love with the guy she has to marry now.

KG: Yuuki….. Behave. Now, better get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I don't own Kyoto, Japan either! But Team Shogun's created by me!

* * *

February 26, 1858

Kyoto, Japan

The Imperial Palace

Fuyu,when the moon is bright

Haruka had trouble sleeping that night. She kept on thinking about the great times she had with Yuuki. She walked over to her window and whispered, "Oh Yuuki……. If you can hear me, send me a sign." A small wind blew.

"Beautifly…… 'I heard the news Haruka. It was sad…..'" Beautifly said as it flew by Haruka's window.

"Luvdisc….. 'Yuuki died? I can't believe this! Now who will you love?'" Luvdisc said with disgust. She hates it when love ends up bad.

"I have to marry…. Another person," Haruka said plainly.

"'What?!'" the pokemon exclaimed with shock.

"Yes… But I don't want to! I love Yuuki! I love him! And now, my heart has been shattered." Haruka stopped weeping. "I will vow that someday, somehow, I'll will avenge Yuuki."

Luvdisc and Beautifly exchanged glances. She seemed so determined, but she forgot the fact that she was a Princess. "She totally lost it…." Luvdisc whispered to Beautifly, as Beautifly nodded in agreement. They didn't say anything to Haruka though.

Haruka sighed and continued to star at the moon. "If only I was pokemon like you guys….. I could evolve and change. Then I can escape this place. I don't know how this place got its name; _'Kyoto Gosho_,' Heavenly Palace. It feels like hell here."

"Beautifly…. 'Haruka, you should get some sleep now.'"

"Luvdisc…… 'Yeah… what she said. You have to meet a boy tomorrow.'"

Haruka put on a forced smile. "I know. I can take care of myself you know."

"Oh, yeah. Well, good night you two. I better get back to sleep." Beautifly and Luvdisc left.

Haruka walked back to her bed. '_Yuuki…. I miss you. I will always love you'_. She turned to her side. _'Who is the boy am to marry now'_? She wondered for a while, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

February 27, 1858

Lavaridge Territory

Team Shogun's hideout

Fuyu, when the sun peeks into the horizon

"Master….." a grunt said bowing. "I have finally verified that Prince Yuuki is no more."

"Good. He will not mess up my plan of taking control of both Groudon and Kyogre. And do you have the Rose and Indigo Orb?" Mitsuru said. This team was called Team Shogun. They are very well known for their mischief throughout Japan. Even though Mitsuru was no older than 13, he is considered very dangerous.

"Yes, Master Mitsuru," the grunt said as he granted Mitsuru the Orbs.

Mitsuru picked them both up and put on an evil grin. "Soon….. I will have all of Japan. The Hoenn, Kanto, Johto, Orre. All will be mine to take. AHAHAHA!!! And I can finally seize control of the Princess. Princess Haruka……"

* * *

Kyoto, Japan

Imperial Palace

Fuyu,when the sun is above the horizon

Haruka woke up the next morning very tired. She was still depressed. "Oh…. I hated this. First, Brother Masato dies, now Yuuki? And Father is assigning me to another boy to marry!" She groaned and got out of bed. She prepared for the day and her maids did her hair. She slipped into her white kimono with light pink flowers. She walked out of her room and went to the gardens. "Beautifly, Luvdisc, come here!"

Beautifly and Luvdisc showed up. "Beautifly……. 'Hey! Haruka! Are you feeling better? Huh? Are you okay now? You look tired. Are we going to practice my moves of Coordination?'" Beautifly stopped to take a breath.

"No Beautifly….. I'm just tensed up for today. I really miss Yuuki, and nothing will change that.-Ever. I really am not looking forward to meeting this new guy. What if I don't like him?"

"I'll assist you when that happens," Luvdisc pointed out.

"But you can't just…."

"Princess Haruka! Haruka-chan! Please report to the courtroom please," a maid shouted.

"Aw, man…. I have to go meet the guy now," Haruka sighed. She wasn't ready for this. Especially after Yuuki's death. "Humph! I really don't want to do this." She frowned and left the garden. She walked to the courtroom and Beautifly and Luvdisc decided to follow her.

Haruka was at the entrance of the courtroom. She walked in and bowed. And so did the guards and loyal members of the court. "Princess Haruka, come here," Emperor Nagashi told her. Haruka walked up to where her father was. "Haruka, I know you are upset about Yuuki's death….." Haruka started to weep. "But please, your life has to go on."

"But I…."

"No, Haruka, you have to marry someone else. It's the Imperial Rule. They were here before I was. The rules are rules, and we have to follow them." Haruka's head lowered. She had lost the argument already. "Now……." Nagashi clapped his hands. "Bring him in!" Everyone turned their heads towards the entrance of the courtroom. Haruka bit her lip. She was nervous about who it'll be.

The guards got out of the way and walked in was. . . . . .

* * *

Ha! Ha! I lied! Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up! It'll be ready! You can still guess if you want! I'll give you a hint:

_A rose sings_

_As its sounds fall into the night_

_Misunderstood as it is_

R&R please!


	3. Just Thinking About You

Since I'm afraid of getting killed, I might as well put up the next chapter! Oh, and I have decided to use Japanese words for the seasons.

Haru- Spring

Natsu- Summer

Aki- Autumn

Fuyu- Winter

Credit to Icy-chan for the endings (-kun, -chan, -san). And I'll start adding more Japanese now…. Just heads up for you people.

If you are wondering about the cities, they are the cities and towns from the games. And I'm including real Japanese cities (like Kyoto).

Contestshippers, I'll have to warn you that this is not a Contestshipping story.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!

* * *

February 27, 1858 

Kyoto, Japan

Imperial Palace

Fuyu

Haruka held her breath and bit her lips as the boy walked in. He was about fourteen- years-old. A bit taller than Haruka, and he had green hair and green eyes that sparkled. The youth also had a red rose in his hand.

"This is your future husband Haruka-chan. He goes by the name of…. Syu."

"Konichiwa, Princess Haruka-chan," Syu said as he bowed and threw her the rose. Haruka caught and put on a forced smile. -A very forced smile. Syu smiled back at her. Then, he sat down at one of the chairs.

"Syu-kun is the Prince of the Lilycove Territory. He is the son of Takashi Coordinate," Nagashi explained. "He has a reputation of having the most elegant pokemon."

Haruka was still putting on the forced smile. "Konichiwa Syu-kun. Hajame Mashite."  
Syu smiled at her. But there was something disturbing about this smile; he was so….Pompous. _'Humph! What a showoff!_' Haruka thought.

"So, show us you skill Syu-kun," one of the court members instructed.

"Gladly," Syu said as he got up and got out his ornament. He sent out a Roselia and slicked his hair. "Roselia, Magical Leaf followed by Petal Dance!" Roselia spun around and around and launched the two attacks in the air. "Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, and finish the performance off with Solar Beam!" While the Magical Leaves and Petals were still in the air, Roselia used sleep powder and stun spore on them to make them look glittery. Then, Roselia prepared for a Solar Beam really fast and launched it in the middle of the leafs, flowers, Stun Spore, and Sleep Powder and everything glowed and glitter. Then, Syu and Roselia ended the show with a bow together. Everyone was impressed and clapped. Even Haruka had to admit it was pretty good. She clapped as well.

"Well, that was impressive Syu-kun," Chikako said. "You would make a fine husband for our daughter. She likes to coordinate and show off her Pokemon's elegance too."

"Well, I'll be sure to teach her a couple of tricks and tips when we get married. But I have to go now. Sayonara everyone," Syu said as he bowed. Then he gave Haruka a quick kiss on the cheek and left the court.

March 6, 1858 

Kyoto, Japan

Shinto Temple

Haru

It was springtime now. And today was the day of Yuuki's funeral. Haruka shook her head as tears fell down her face. She took a deep breath, and walked up to the Shinto temple. Following her was her family. Yuuki's family was already in the temple. Haruka bowed respectfully to Yuuki's parents and to the Sun God, _Amaterasu Okikami_. Then, she took out a prayer stick and chanted a prayer and bowed again. When she was done, she walked up to the casket and looked down at it. "Yuuki…." she sobbed. "If only you know what I'm going through." She placed her hand on his face and took off her ring. She put it on Yuuki's finger.

Everyone else paid their respect and looked at each other. They were going to leave Haruka alone with Yuuki now. They left the temple and waited for Haruka. Haruka continued to sob and tears fell on Yuuki's face. He was lifeless. Oh, so lifeless.

"Yuuki, you left me in this world feeling so weak. I feel like an item, being used over and over. When I was to marry you, I was so happy. But now, I'm forced to marry someone I don't even like! His name is Syu, and he's one of those pompous people! He showed his skills of coordination, and it was effective. At the end, he acted as if he already had total control of me, and gave me a kiss," Haruka said really upset as she touched the cheek Syu kissed her on. "I wish you were back…." she sobbed harder, and said it over again. "Oh how I wish you were back with me!" Haruka began to cry uncontrollably. She put her cheek to Yuuki's cold face. "Yuuki…."

March 9, 1858 

Mt. Pyre

At the summit

_Mitsuru went up to Mt. Pyre to read the legend that happened many centuries. "Let's see what the legend states. I can't do this without accurate information." Mitsuru put on a smirk and read the legend. _

At the beginning of time when Japan was just rising to be an empire, there lived two pokemon who fought on and on. One was the king of the sea, Kyogre. The other was the king of the land, Groudon. Kyogre raised seas and made oceans. Groudon created mountain, land, hills, and places mankind can live on. But while they were doing that, they got into each other's way. Their duel continued as if it had no end. The world was engulfed with storms, infernos, and terror.

Until one girl decided that enough was enough. She was a gifted girl with magical powers and a mysterious necklace that had a symbol of the two Orbs of Hoenn. She can heal injured ones and could possibly stop Groudon and Kyogre with her mystical powers so secret; it's unknown to the universe.

The girl one day went out and located Groudon and Kyogre. They were launching attacks on one another. She watched in despair as they try destroy one another. She went between the two combats and used her power of serenity. Groudon and Kyogre both launched a hyper beam attack the same time the girl sent out her powers. The hyper beam attacks hit her as her power of serenity soothed them both. Unfortunately, the girl was weakened by the attacks. When the dust cleared from the attacks, only two orbs remained.–The Rose and Indigo Orb and the girl was never found again.

Groudon and Kyogre sleep with harmony now. But for the Orbs now rest in Mt. Pyre for peace.

"Hmm….." Mitsuru thought. "It didn't give me any information on the girl. But I already know the descendent of the mystic girl who holds the necklace. Haruka…."

March 13, 1858 

Kyoto, Japan

The Imperial Palace

Haru

Everyone was running around the Imperial Palace cleaning everything. Syu was coming today to be engaged to Haruka. He met her about two weeks ago, but he didn't have enough time to get engaged to her. Now, today, he was back for the engagement. Her mother's trusty servant, Satsuki prepared Haruka already. She was wearing a pink kimono with white Sakura blossoms on it and her hair was combed down and held up with ribbons.

Haruka was not looking forward to this. She had always had her heart on Yuuki and always will. Beautifly and Luvdisc showed up.

"Beautifly….. 'I can't believe this! You just went to Yuuki's funeral and now everyone's happy? Despicable!'" Beautifly complained.

"Luvdisc….. 'Tell me about it! Not even I want Haruka to fall in love with the new guy!'" Luvdisc added.

Haruka sighed. "Oh well. It's the Imperial Orders so I have to follow them."

Luvdisc and Beautifly looked at each other. "'Okay… If that's what you want Haruka," Beautifly stated.

"Yeah… But you and Yuuki made a better couple," Luvdisc nodded. Beautifly rolled her eyes saying, "Duh Luvdisc!"

Haruka shook her head and headed out of her quarters. She good-bye to her pokemon friends and headed to the courtroom. She walked in and bowed. Then she walked up to her Imperial seat by the Emperor and Empress.

"Haruka," her father started. "Are you ready for the engagement?"

Haruka took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready now."

Nagashi smiled. "Good…. Now Syu will be here shortly and we will begin the ceremony."

Haruka lowered her eyes._ 'I don't know about this._' She thought. '_Yuuki…._'

Syu walked in and bowed. "It's nice to see everyone again. And I can't wait to start the ceremony of Haruka and my engagement. And you look beautiful Haruka-chan."

'_He seems happy about this_.' Haruka thought again. She put on another forced smile.

Syu had another red rose again and threw it at Haruka. "For you my love," he said as he winked at her. He stood at the middle of the aisle.

Haruka relaxed a bit and smiled a real smile. But only slightly. She smiled at his comment and for the rose.

"Now let the ceremony begin," Haruka's father said. Haruka got up and walked to the aisle. She stood and looked into Syu's eyes. Syu smiled at her. "Bow once." Haruka and Syu bowed at each other. "Bow again." Haruka and Syu bowed again. Haruka remembered the first time she did this with Yuuki.

Flashback 

_Haruka bowed at Yuuki and they came so close, they hit each other's head. "Itai!" Yuuki said as he held his head. _

"Oh gomen nasai Yukki-kun!" Haruka gasped as he held her head. They both started to laugh.

End flashback 

Haruka smiled at this memory. "Bow once more." Syu and Haruka bowed one more time. "Now we bring in the rings and sake'."

A servant brought in two jade rings and two cups of sake, Japanese rice wine. "Put the rings on each other's fingers," Chikako instructed. Haruka and Syu picked up the rings and placed in on each other's fingers. Haruka remembered something; the time she did this with Yuuki.

Flashback 

_Yuuki picked up the ring and tried to put it on Haruka's finger. "Hey…. This ring's too small!" He pushed the ring into Haruka's finger. _

"Itai! Yuuki-kun! That hurts!" Haruka complained. "My fingers are red now!"

"Gomen nasai Haruka-chan! Anybody have a different ring?"

End flashback 

She smiled at this memory also. She loved the way Yuuki was so humorous and sweet. "Now you must pick up the cups and drink from each other's hands at the same time."

Syu and Haruka picked up the cups and their arms crisscrossed to reach each other's mouths.

Flashback  
  
_Yuuki picked up the cup and clumsily spilled it on Haruka's kimono. "Gomen nasai again Haruka-chan! Omae am so clumsy! Let me get that for you." Yuuki took out a cloth and wiped some of the wet areas. _

"It's alright Yuuki-kun. It was a mistake," Haruka smiled at him.

End flashback 

After they finished the engagement ceremony, Nagashi announced that the wedding will take place in the Natsu time. Haruka will have only a couple of months to prepare for the wedding that she will never like...

Icy told me to put in a list for Japanese words I use. ;

Gomen nasai- "I'm sorry"

Hajame Mashite- "Nice to meet you"

Omae- "I" used by males

R&R please! And btw, I know I have mistakes in there. Just tell me if you see some! (Notice how I said "some" XD).


	4. A Risky Decision

Yay! I finally updated! I'm the laziest, stupidest authoress ever! Woo!

Anyhow, you guys are probably going nuts wanting to know what happens huh? Well, here's the next installment. . . .

Credits to Ice-Phoenix-chan for like. . . . Practically everything! xD (You rock girl! Thank you!)

Oh yeah, and credit to my brother for info about Masquerain. He felt bad for deleting stuff so he decided to help. _:sighs and might as well give him some credit:_

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Pokemon. Got it?

_

* * *

_

April 9, 1858 

Kyoto, Japan

The Imperial Gardens

Haru

The brunette leisurely starred at her reflection in the water fountain as she stirred her finger in the imperfect mirror causing ripples to dance on her reflection. She was wearing a pink kimono with white flowers on it. Her hair was let down with hairpins in it. Suddenly, she saw another reflection beside her's. For a moment there, she thought she saw Yuuki behind. She spun her head around and meets a pair of green eyes instead.

"Good morning, Haruka-chan." Syu greeted. He was dressed in a purple kimono with a black sash and a white hat. The green hair boy tossed her a pink rose.

The brunette put on a smile as she caught the rose. "Good morning," she politely answered smelling the rose "Mm, it smells nice," she remarked with her eyes closed. She re-opened them and asked, "What are you doing here?" she asked with curiosity.

"Oh, I'm here to show you a couple of co-ordination tricks." He replied.

The teen simply stood up and angled her head sideways. "Okay," she said quickly. "Like what kind of tricks?"

"You know, like how to co-ordinate with elegance. With your beauty, it will be easy," he winked at her which caused Haruka to blush slightly. He tossed out his ornaments and sent out his Masquerain. "Go Masquerain!"

In a flash of white light, Masquerain burst out of its ornament. "Masquerain!" it said in a buzzing sound. The eyeball-bug Pokemon flapped and showed off its wings.

"Masquerain, use Gust and follow up with Water Sport! After that, do a spin with sweet scent."

The moth Pokemon obeyed its orders from its trainer and performed its combo. Its combination and skills made the whole garden sparkle with beauty.

Syu put his arms around Haruka's waist. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Haruka nodded, "It is . . ." she hesitated and pushes Syu away. "I've . . . Got to go." She bowed and put the rose down. The brunette left Syu in the gardens as tears building in her eyes. _'Oh Yuuki, I remember when you made the cherry blossoms sparkle with beauty. I wish we can spend that moment together again . . .'

* * *

_

May 31, 1858

Kyoto, Japan  


The Royal Courtroom

Haru

Syu lead Haruka to the courtroom. "This is where we will get married Haruka-chan," he said his green eyes filled with joy.

Haruka just gave a blank stare at the empty room. All she could think about was . . . Yuuki. She let out a small sigh and nodded at Syu with a diminutive smile.

"Aren't you happy? Both of us have the same interest, and we will live peacefully and happily together for eternity." He grabbed Haruka's hands. "Haruka . . ." he whispered as he leaned closer to her.

"Syu-chan, what are you doing?" Haruka asked with her eyes darting back and forth. It has been a while since she last kissed a person. And the last person she kissed was Yuuki.

"Haruka-chan, I just want to say that I really love you, and I just want to . . ." He leaned forward some more until their lips were about two centimeters apart.

The cobalt eye girl turned her head away and her eyes were squeezed shut. "Please, I don't want to do this now," she murmured. She squirmed out of Syu's grip and walked off, leaving Syu dejected once more.

* * *

That night, Haruka sat on her bed crying. "With the wedding coming up, I don't know what I'm supposed to do now . . . "

"What's wrong your highness?" Satsuki, the servant asked as she entered the room and bowed.

"It's just that . . . I miss Yuuki so much!" She answered, "I can't stop thinking about him!And I hate Syu. I hate him so much! All he thinks about is marrying me! He never thinks about how much my heart aches!" the young princess gritted her teeth at the thought of him. "Earlier today, he tried to kiss me!"

Satsuki gasped and ran over to Haruka. Not only was she as servant, but she was Haruka's good friend. Satsuki's cyan blue eyes looked at Haruka's gloomy face. Her eyes were weighed a deep sapphire from her quandary but Satsuki saw a small speck of hope in them also."Princess . . . What do you have in you mind?"

"One thing. I'm going to make and escape. But first, I need a plan. Will you help me Satsuki-chan?"

Satsuki shook her head as her sea green hair moved back and forth. She got on her knees. "No Princess Haruka-sama you mustn't do this! You willget in trouble!" Her eyes moved back and forth nervously. Then she raised her arm and put her hand to her chest. "I can get in trouble!"

"Don't worry Satsuki-chan! I have Pokemon to make this escape possible! Now, if you help, you may search for your family . . . Just like you said that you wanted to."

"My . . ." the cerulean eye servant paused. Then she breathed the word, "Family?" She lowered her eyes and bit her lip. Blurry images of her childhood flashed in her head. The word 'family' seemed distant to her, it only consisted of her frail memories of her childhood. She hesitated for a while. "Okay," she finally answered, "I'll help." she said in a firm, yet uncertain tone.

"Thank you Satsuki-chan!" Haruka said happily.

"But you will be leaving your home, and everything you have."

Haruka put on a sincere smile. "But . . . If I leave home, I will travel the world. And fulfill Yuuki's journey of exploring the entire Hoenn Empire. No one has done it before, and now . . . I feel confident that I can do this!"

There was a moment of silence. "If you say so . . . If we leave, we will go separate ways." Satsuki put her hands behind her neck and got out a necklace two color diamonds on each side. One half was the color of a rose, while the other was the color of the sea. "Princess"

"Satsuki, you may call me Haruka. And you may drop the formalities. For now, we are in this escape together. I will no longer be Princess, and you will no longer be servant here."

Satsuki paused. "But Princess-" she started.

"Haruka!" The brunette told her friend.

Satsuki hesitated "Haruka," She uncertainly started again, "I would like you to have my necklace. I treasure it so much, but it's a present from me to you." She took Haruka's hand and placed the necklace in it.

Haruka pulled out a hairpin from her jewelry box. The hairpin was in the shape of a purple butterfly and it had bells on it. "This is for you. We are in this thing together." The brown hair girl said with her first clenched with fortitude.

Satsuki wasn't sure at first, but seeing that Haruka was so sure, she smiled and nodded. "Mm-hmm!" She gave thumbs up.

* * *

June 15, 1858 

Kyoto, Japan

Wedding Day

Natsu When The Moon Is Full

Walking in the courtroom with a red kimono and white sash, Haruka was going to get married to Syu. All the guest members agreed that Haruka was absolutely beautiful. Haruka's face was unadorned and her lips put on a firm straight line. Music flooded the background as the Emperor and Empress sat at the end of the aisle. Syu's parents sat along the sides, smiling.

Satsuki was behind Haruka, ready to carry out their plan to escape the palace. Haruka walked down the aisle with Syu right besides her. He put on a grin, happy that he was going to marry someone as attractive as Haruka.

When Syu and Haruka finally reached the end of the walkway, Nagashi told them to exchange gifts. Syu gave Haruka a Poke flute. "Here you go Haruka-chan."

"Now exchange gifts with Syu Haruka-chan," Empress Chikako told her daughter. Silence. Haruka didn't do anything. "Haruka-chan?"

Haruka glanced at Satsuki from the corner of her eye and nodded slightly. Satsuki nodded back and sneaked off to get the belongings.

"Oh, I have a gift alright . . ." she stated as she reached into her wedding kimono and pulled out an ornament. "Beautifly, GO!" she said as the butterfly Pokemon came out in a flash of white light. "Use Gust on all the guests!" she commanded. "After that, Silver Wind on Syu and . . ." the cerulean eye girl paused. "My own family," the brunette finished.

"Beautifly!" it sang as it let out its attacks.

There was pandemonium everywhere as all the guards approached Haruka. As for the entire group guests, they were hiding and screaming. "Haruka-chan, why are you doing this!" Syu asked with shock and disappointment when he hit the floor from the Silver Wind attack.

Haruka smirked. "Because this place is like hell, and I want to leave."

"HARUKA-CHAN! How dare you defy my orders of marrying Syu?" Nagashi asked in a booming voice.

The young girl just turned her head and rolled her eyes, ignoring her father's question. "Beautifly, use String Shot on _everyone_!"

The colorful butterfly aimed and fired all the people, including the guards, her own parents, and the guests . . . Even Syu too! "Let's go now! Beautifly, return!"

All the people in the courtroom were covered with white, silky silk from Beautifly. Haruka gave one last glanced at everyone whose eyes were filled with anger. Then she turned to leave. "Ha, that was almost too easy. I wonder where all the other guards are." She shrugged to meet up with Satsuki. "Wait . . ." Haruka stopped as she heard footsteps approaching. _'Yikes! Syu's guards!'_

"There she is!" one of the guards said pointing at Haruka. The girl began to run towards the way out.

Satsuki was by the palace entrance waiting for Haruka holding two sacks of belonging and supplies. "Let's go," she said hurriedly as she grabbed Haruka and lead her the way out. Haruka had never been outside as much, but Satsuki has gone out millions of time to get grocery.

Haruka glanced back at the guards who were looking back and forth. "Where did she go?" one guard asked.

"How should I know?" another one said.

The brown hair girl mumbled, "Stupid," and snickered. They headed out of the palace.

* * *

Satsuki sighed when they reached the forest. "That was close. Syu's guards almost caught us." She tossed Haruka a bag. 

Haruka caught the sack and wiped her sweat as she fanned herself and nodded. "Hot summer . . . I hate this kimono!" she said unhappily. The sapphire eye girl sighed and took off the wedding clothing, revealinga different kimono. After that, she stuffed the clothes in the bag.Theyoung girlglanced back at the palace to see what was going on. "Coast is clear!" The brunette got out some food and began munching on it. "Here you go," she said handing Satsuki another piece of bread.

"Thanks," Satsuki said as she accepted the bread. "Um, from here, what's going to happen?" She took a bite out of the bread.

The sapphire eye girl stared up at the starry sky and frowned. "I have no idea. I guess we will depart and go our separate ways." She lowered her hand that was holding the bread and shrugged a little.

Satsuki nodded as tears build up in her eyes. "I will miss you dearly then."

Haruka smiled solemnly as she nodded a 'me too'. She looked down the road, as far as her eyes can reach.

"I've got to go now. If we don't hurry now, the guards will surround the entire city, making escape impossible."

"Uh, right. Let's go."

The two girls walked in silence to the city gates. It took a while, considering that the gates were far away from the palace. The both of them were trying to beat the guards to the exit. After about twenty minutes, the two girls finally reached the gateway.

The city gates were unoccupied and safe for Haruka and Satsuki to pass through. It was really late at night and the moon was hidden behind the clouds. Through the city gates were two long roads. One leads to Littleroot, while the other lead to the docks to go to Kanto.

"Well, I guess this is where we will head off," the sea green hair girl said. "Are you sure you know the way to everything?"

Haruka nodded assuredly. "I could always ask for directions or read a sign." Then, there was silence. "Good luck on your journey," Haruka said.

"Same with you."

They waved each other a goodbye. "Ja Ne," the two girls said simultaneously and the both of them turned around and began to walk separate roads, not looking back.

As Haruka walked, she took out a trinket from the sack and clenched the brooch that Yuuki gave her before he left on his journey. She looked at the sky. "Please . . . Keep me safe and watch over me, Yuuki."

* * *

Walking on the road for most of the night, Haruka finally made it to Littleroot. It was a peaceful village and the Pokemon that lived there made a soft sound that sounded like music. She smiled at herself. "Now to find some place to stay."

The brown hair girl wandered the streets, looking for an inn or a place that she can sleep for the night. She turned the corner, made a left . . . And realized that she was lost. The blue eye girl sweat-dropped as she ran into a dead end at an ally. "Okay . . . " she turned around ran into some thugs. "Omph!"

"Hey watch where ya goin'! _Well_ . . ." one guy started to say.

"Oh no . . ." the brunette backed away.

One man looked as if he hadn't showered for days and the other two guys were just the same.—only smellier and their clothes were more raggedy. "Well, what do we have here? A kawaii little princess," the hooligan said to his buddies.

Haruka's lower lip trembled with fear as she backed up to the wall. "W-What do y-you goons w-want w-with m-m-me?" she asked shaking with fear.

The guy smirked and said nothing. "Alright boys, get her!" Everything was happening at a fast pace. Haruka tried to run and reach for her Pokemon, but the men were too quick and strong. They grabbed the both of her arms and held her in a position that was powerless to get out of.

"Ahh! Let me go you creeps!" the brunette pleaded trying to struggle out of the guys' grip. "Ugh!"

"Shut up!" one of the men that grabbed her shouted. He took out a knife and threatened her with it. "Make one more sound and you will be saying goodbye to life."

Haruka flinched andlowered her eyes as tears fell down. "Please . . . Just let me go," she whispered.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily," the head thug said with a sneer. He walked closer to Haruka and cupped her chin with one hand. "Hmph!" he said triumphantly to himself.

Haruka was even more scared. She was helpless, alone, and no was there to save her. _'This was a foolish idea! I should have just gotten married! It would have been safer than wandering the streets! How could I have been so stupid and naïve to think that I can run away and not face any dangers!'_ she scolded herself as hot tears were now running down her cheeks. _'Now, it almost seems hopeless that I will fulfill Yuuki's dream of traveling the Pokemon world . . . '_

Haruka closed her eyes as more tears tickled down her cheek. She wanted to scream for help but she knew that those thugs would just kill her right then_. 'Please Yuuki,' _she wished_ 'Please help me!' _she thought.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" A shadowy figure had come out of no where with a mouse Pokemon right by his side. Pikachu flew into the air as its cheeks sparked up with a yellow electrical light coming out.

"Pi . . . Ka . . . _CHU_!" The electricity came out and shocked all the men that had captured Haruka.

"**AARGH**!" the men had screamed in pain as the electricity surged through their bodies.

"Forget it, let's go guys!" the main bad guy screamed as he scurried away. All the guys ran out of the ally, leaving Haruka crying on the floor.

Haruka continued crying helplessly as she curled herself up in a ball and started rocking herself.

The adolescent walked over to Haruka. He was pretty tall for his age, and his body was strong. His black hair matched his dark serious eyes. His clothes consisted of a black kimono with wooden shoes, and a sword was carried with him. He was a kind, gentle hearted boy who would risk his own life to save someone else's.

The boy extended his hand to Haruka to help her up. "Hey, my name's Satoshi," he bowed respectfully. "And this is Pikachu. Let me help you."

Haruka threw herself into Satoshi's arm and started sobbing continuously. The black hair boy was shocked by this, but he patted her back and looked at Pikachu who was confused.

Haruka stopped crying and looked at Satoshi. She blushed a little and said, "I'm sorry about that." She sniffed. "It's just that I'm so stupid to think that I can wander around at night . . ." she trailed off. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Haruka!" She got up and bowed.

"Hajame Mashite Haruka-chan," the black eye boy said bowing again. He nudged Pikachu with his foot. "Pikachu, say hello!" he whispered.

"Pi?" Pikachu ran up to Haruka. "Pika!" it said bowing also.

Haruka smiled at the yellow mouse Pokemon. "Heh heh! It's so cute!" she knelt down and petted Pikachu on the head. "Aww . . ."

Pikachu grinned as Haruka stroked its head. "Cha . . ."

"Hey um . . . You don't look like you are around from here. And by the looks of your clothing, you must be rich or something."

Haruka turned to Satoshi. "Uh . . . Yeah. I'm from the city of Kyoto."

"Kyoto? The capital? Wow, why are you here then? . . . All by yourself?"

"Uh, I don't want to talk about it right now. And I assume you live here?" Haruka asked changing the subject.

"Me? Um, no. My friend lives here. I actually travel around with my Pikachu. Do . . . Do you need a place to stay?"

"Actually, yes," Haruka embarrassedly said.

"Okay, we'll talk some more when we get to my friend's house." He grabbed Haruka's hand. "Let's go," he said. The he looked down. "C'mon Pikachu."

Pikachu jumped on Satoshi's shoulder. "Pika!"

Walking down the streets of Littleroot with Satoshi seemed a lot safer than walking by herself. Haruka sighed at herself as she grinned that she was saved. "Um back there in the ally . . ." she started as she blushed slightly and whispered as she lowered her head, "Arigatou."

Satoshi looked into her clear blue eyes. "No problem," he responded smiling. They arrived at a humble looking apartment. "Well, we're here." He moved his arms towards the building. "I hope he's still awake," Satoshi said as he knocked on the door.

"I'm coming," a deep voice said as footsteps approached the door. The door slid open as a male about the age of seventeen stood in the doorway. "So now you're back," he said when he saw Satoshi.

"Yup," Satoshi replied.

The young gentleman had light blue hair and light blue eyes that reflected in the moonlight. His outfit was a white and red kimono with wooden shoes.

Haruka looked at Satoshi's friend andimmediately recognized him. "Daigo-kun?"

The male glanced at Haruka questionly. "Princess Haruka-chan? Is that really you?"

* * *

_:doesn't feel like adding Mitsuru yet: _Meh, don't ask about him because he's irrelevant to this chapter. And I REALLY have no idea what Japanese people do on weddings. _:shrugs:_ So I made something up. 

Also, Hoennshippers/Contestshippers . . . Don't hurt me! _:runs and hides:_

Okie! All ya review m'kay? _And _DON'T for get to thank and compliment Icy-chan on her great editing and suggestions! Without her, I wouldn't have been able to do chapter.

Remember, review and thank the co-authoress!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
